<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior by IchorBride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350323">Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchorBride/pseuds/IchorBride'>IchorBride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Ficlets/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drarry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, drabble?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchorBride/pseuds/IchorBride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was awake watching the Mauraders Map when suddenly he saw Draco Malfoy dragging Padma Patil into the Trophy Room. He knew she could handle herself, he had taught her defensive spells that could easily fend off the likes of Draco Malfoy, but he needed to be there. Needed to catch him in the act as he brutalized one of his friends and then convince Padma to report him.<br/>With his help Padma escapes but Harry soon finds out that Malfoy wasn’t attacking Padma and is left with a frustrated Draco Malfoy who demands reparations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Ficlets/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2258579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry held his dim Lumos over the Map and picked up his pace when he watched one dot advance on the other. He knew Malfoy was up to something and the fact that he seemed to be chasing after Padma in the Trophy room cemented the fact that Malfoy was up to no good. There was a groan and a crash and Harry attempted to pull at the door open, there were whispers and frantic steps as he managed to unlock the door with a muttered Alohomora.</p>
<p>They were meant to be doing their rounds as Prefects, only Harry was up late from an intrusive nightmare and deigned a look at his map just in time to watch Malfoy’s dot drag Padma’s into the Trophy room and have the two dots struggled back and forth around the room, separating and advancing as they struggled against each other. “Who’s there?” Malfoy called out and Harry watched Padma’s dot escape out of the other door that led into a corridor. He stowed the map in his robes and steadied his wand as he made his way towards Malfoy under his Invisibility cloak. “I’m a Prefect you twat, show yourself.” Harry tried to hold his breath as he stepped into the isle Malfoy occupied, he was straightening his robes with a flushed face and mussed hair. </p>
<p><em>Good</em>, Harry thought, Padma was a great student when she was in the DA, <em>I hope she put up a good fight.</em></p>
<p>“Fuck this.” Malfoy scoffed and pulled his wand from his robes, Harry saw his mouth move but couldn’t hear a thing. But he felt it, the spell Malfoy had cast. Homenum revelio. The unmistakable swooping above him that made Harry shudder but also attempt to duck out of the way, he hit into the safe to his left and Malfoy strode towards him with his wand aloft. Another silent spell but Harry was able to defend himself and sent a stinging hex that just grazed Malfoy’s legs. </p>
<p>He bellowed in frustration and sent a series of spells around the room, one caught his leg and Harry grunted when he fell, face first, to the stones and he heard his glasses crack. He groaned a bit but righted himself only to fall to his knees with wobbly legs and then be held there in a body bind. His cloak was pulled slowly from him and Malfoy glared down at him, “Of course it’s you Potter. Stalking me during the day isn’t enough for you? You have to interfere with my rounds?” Malfoy snarled and Potter tried to control his breathing. </p>
<p>“Padma,” Harry spat, “What’d you do to her? If you hurt her Malfoy I swear that you—”</p>
<p>“How’d you know Patil was... hurt her?” Malfoy scowled, “Why would I— we were— I wasn’t hurting her.” Harry stared up at him, his flushed face and mussed hair and then trailed his gaze lower to Malfoy’s lopsided tie and untucked shirt, to the belt of his trousers that was partly undone. Harry swallowed at the telltale evidence that Malfoy and Padma weren’t fighting; they were... were— “Have your fill yet Potter?” Harry’s gaze flickered up to Malfoy’s hard stare and his repulsed expression. “Always in the bloody way of things.” Malfoy scoffed and cocked his head down towards Harry as he studied his face slowly, he stabbed the tip of his wand under Harry’s chin and tipped his head up further while he moved closer to loom over him. “Do you have any idea how much time I put into getting into that prude’s knickers?” He swept his hand through his hair and growled, “Great fucking timing as always Potter, had that pretty little Pureblood on her knees about to worship my cock and you had to fucking barge in here with your hero complex and turn my night to shit.” Harry grunted when Malfoy backhanded him but then returned his eyes to his face. </p>
<p>“Whatever Malfoy. Let me up, finish your rounds, and go have a wank in your chambers. Pama’s far too good for you anyways.” Harry wiggled a bit and glared up at Malfoy when he tipped his chin back up with his wand again. </p>
<p>“No one’s too good for me Potter.” Malfoy kicked Harry’s knees apart and stepped towards him, “Quite the opposite actually. I am the prize, I am the one who is better than the rest.” Harry bowed away from him until his head pressed against the trophy case behind him.</p>
<p>“The fuck is wrong with you? Let me up Malfoy or I’ll—”</p>
<p>“You’ll what, Potter?” Malfoy smirked down at him, “You can’t even get out of my bind, you’re lucky I’m letting you move at all.” He lifted his foot and ground his heel into Harry’s thigh, “You can still feel though, can’t you?” Harry gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath. “You think I’d just let you up, Potter? Let you go without punishing you for ruining my night?”</p>
<p>“Shove off Malfoy, I’m sure you’ll get over it and— watch it!” Harry shouted when Malfoy pressed his heel under his navel, just above his groin. His cheeks flamed and he stared down at Malfoy’s shoe and then up at the boy’s face. “What this fuck is your problem?”</p>
<p>“Be quiet.” Malfoy ordered. </p>
<p>“Like I’d listen to—” Harry’s head knocked back against the trophy case and he let out a long groan when Malfoy pressed the toe of his shoe between his thighs. He slid his foot back and forth and Harry pinched his eyes shut, Malfoy laughed. Harry’s eyes snapped open and threw daggers up at Malfoy, “Get fucked.”</p>
<p>“I plan to.” Malfoy wet his lips and Harry’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“What kind of sick, twisted fucking—”</p>
<p>“I said.” Malfoy added pressure with the toe of his shoe and Harry gasped and groaned, “To be quiet Potter.”</p>
<p>“Why are you—”</p>
<p>“You’re going to pick up where Patil left off.” Harry’s face was on fire and his gaze flickered down to Malfoy’s straining erection, he shook his head profusely and Malfoy scoffed and then stepped closer to slide his foot along Harry’s hardening cock. Malfoy smirked, “You say no, but look at you Potter.” He stroked his foot along Harry’s length, “Getting hard from the thought of sucking me off.” Malfoy wet his lips and let his wand fall from under Harry’s chin. “Go ahead then.” Harry tried to move his legs again but could only move his back, so he tried to press himself harder into the trophy case. </p>
<p>“I— I’m not— I don’t fancy men, Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Nor do I. But I’ll make an exception this one time, consider it an honor, Potter.”  Harry closed his eyes and turned his face away when Malfoy inched closer. “Open your mouth Potter. I’m growing impatient.” Harry shook his head and pinched his eyes closed, Malfoy sighed and gripped his chin to bring his face towards him again. </p>
<p>“Malfoy.” Harry warned through a tense jaw but didn’t open his eyes, Malfoy removed his foot from caressing his erection. “Just let me—mmpft.” Malfoy pressed his mouth to Harry’s and his head swam at the contact. He wasn’t gay— was he?— no, no, he liked Ginny and Cho and... and Merlin were Malfoy’s lips soft. Harry groaned and Malfoy slipped his tongue against his lips; Harry hummed at the taste. </p>
<p>“You like that? The taste of that Patil girl’s cunt on my tongue?” Malfoy nipped at Harry’s lips and his eyelids fluttered from the pure shot of lust that had his cock twitching in his trousers. “Open your mouth Potter.” Malfoy whispered against Harry’s lips and he shook his head, Malfoy groaned and pulled on his hair with a rough hand. Harry gasped and Malfoy slipped two of his fingers past his lips, “Suck.” He demanded and Harry moaned when Malfoy became inpatient and began to stroke his fingers in and out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Can you still taste her on me?” Harry hummed and swirled his tongue around Malfoy’s fingers as he nodded in affirmation. “That’s it Potter, clean up her mess. You took the pleasure of watching her mouth service me from me when you decided to force your way into my business.” Malfoy let out a soft moan when Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, “Always fucking in the way. Always have to be the center of attention, have to fuck with whatever I have planned.” Harry glanced up at Malfoy who licked his lips with a smirk, “Be a fucking savior to all, yeah? Did you want to rescue the Patil girl from me Potter? Or did you want to capture all of my attention?” Harry shook his head and Malfoy forced his fingers deeper into his mouth. </p>
<p>“In this light,” Malfoy licked his lips as he watched Harry suck his fingers, “with you on your knees Potter... you look so much like a girl. It’s making my cock ache Potter, and it’s all your fault Patil won’t come back and suck me off.” He stoked his fingers in and out of Harry’s mouth slower now, “Fuck.” He whispered, “Don’t you think you’re obligated to fix this mess?” Malfoy groaned,  “Potter— If you can suck cock half as good as what you’re doing to my fingers—” Malfoy moaned and pulled his fingers from Harry’s mouth. “I’m not the first man for you am I?”</p>
<p>“No, I— I mean you are but I’m not going to— I’ve never— I’m not gay Malfoy.” Malfoy wet his lips and then helped Harry to his feet, only to pin him against the trophy case and kiss him until he was dizzy. </p>
<p>Malfoy’s mouth was... bloody hell… it was too good. Harry moaned when Malfoy pressed their hips together and he slipped his tongue back into Harry’s mouth. Harry wanted more, to touch him, to roll his body back into his— Merlin this boy could kiss. “You’re really pretty.”</p>
<p>“W—what?” Harry panted out, “I’m not— I’m not pretty.” Harry spat out in offense. </p>
<p>“Yes you are.” Malfoy captured Harry’s lips again, “You have a really nice mouth and long eyelashes... like a girl.”</p>
<p>“I— I’m not a girl Malfoy.” Harry scowled and lifted his chin to break the kiss. </p>
<p>“No.” Malfoy smirked and then palmed Harry’s erection, he moaned and Malfoy’s smirk widened, “I’m well aware of that, Potter.” </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Harry panted and squirmed— wait— he could move again. Harry’s groaned and tossed his whole body weight against Malfoy, they stumbled back and Malfoy slammed onto a display table and trophies of various sizes clattered to the floor. </p>
<p>His hand was on Malfoy’s throat and they were both panting, their breath fanned one another slowly and Malfoy rolled his head and stretched his neck under Harry’s grip. “Go on then. Leave.” Malfoy challenged with pink cheeks, “Go tell you stupid little Gryffindor’s that I came onto you in the Trophy Room. No one would believe you anyways.”  Harry groaned low in his throat and surged forward to crash his mouth into Malfoy’s. He bit down on his lip and Malfoy hissed and pulled at Harry’s hair until he relented. Malfoy pressed against Harry and jerked him into his chest roughly, locked his foot around Harry’s ankle to turn them and slammed Harry down against the display table. </p>
<p>Harry moaned and reached up to wrap Malfoy’s tie around his hand and hauled his body down onto his and recaptured his mouth. He pressed against him and forced Malfoy back, across the aisle, back against the trophy case; Malfoy moaned when Harry pulled his lobe between his teeth. “Fuck.” Malfoy gasped out as Harry scraped his teeth down his neck and began pulling at Malfoy’s buttons until he was able to run his hand up torso. Harry pulled back and gaped at the scars that marred Malfoy’s torso. He’d done that, he was the one who had almost killed him and now they were— Harry glanced up at him and Malfoy rolled his eyes before securing the back of Harry’s head and recaptured his lips. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered into Malfoy’s mouth and he pulled Harry’s head back.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Malfoy sneered, Harry pressed into him and trailed his mouth down his torso to kiss and lick along his scars, “Potter.” Malfoy grunted and Harry fumbled with Malfoy’s belt, button and zip to his trousers before he slipped his hand inside. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop now Malfoy?” Harry straightened and slipped his tongue along the seam off Malfoy’s mouth.</p>
<p>“No.” Malfoy rasped out and moaned as Harry sucked on his bottom lip. He stroked Malfoy’s erection through his boxers and smirked at the reaction. “Fuck, Potter I—” he tossed his head back and pinched his eyes closed when Harry slipped his hand into his boxers and squeezed him, “Sweet Salazar have mercy.” Malfoy whispered and ran a hand down his face as he let out a shaky breath. Harry dropped to his knees; Malfoy ran his tongue over his lips and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at him. “Are you actually going to—”</p>
<p>“Did you not want me to?” Harry glanced at his hands that were gripping the hem of Malfoy’s trousers and the band of his boxers and then stared up at Malfoy through his glasses; one lense cracked from their altercation. “I mean I— I can stop if you weren’t serious.”</p>
<p>“Why would you even wa—”</p>
<p>“Curiosity?” Harry offered and Malfoy’s eyebrows knitted together, “I mean... anyone else I would have tried this with would most likely tell... you won’t.” Harry shrugged, “I know you won't.” He added when Malfoy’s eyes hardened down at him. “And I— well I liked the way your mouth— uh— you’re a pretty good kisser and I’m kind of—”</p>
<p>“Hard?” Malfoy smirked and Harry licked his lips and nodded, “So you want to suck me off Potter?” He raised a cocky eyebrow, his eyes glinting down at him. </p>
<p>“Well I— I mean I’m not opposed... at the moment I mean.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want Potter.” Malfoy’s voice was deeper, lust filled, and Harry flinched when he stroked his hand along his jaw. </p>
<p>“I—” Harry leant into Malfoy’s hand as he stroked his cheek, “I want to taste you.” Malfoy let out a small huff and then slid his hand up to pull Harry’s glasses from his face. </p>
<p>“Can you still see me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Harry whispered and watched Malfoy stow his glasses in his robes’ pockets. “I can see things close to me.” Malfoy made a noise of acknowledgement and ran his hands up Harry’s arms until they clasped his wrist and helped him pull his trousers down. Harry’s eyes widened slightly when Malfoy’s length sprang free from the confines of his trousers; Malfoy chuckled. </p>
<p>“Like my cock Potter?” He mused, “Bigger than yours?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Harry blushed and Malfoy raked his hand through his hair and groaned in frustration, “Fucking touch me already.”</p>
<p>“I... well it is pretty big, so, I don’t think I can... how is it meant to fit in my mouth?”</p>
<p>“You’ve never had a girl suck you off have you?” Harry’s face flamed and Malfoy groaned. “Just... fuck! Use your imagination Potter! Use your hand for what you can’t handle. The wetter the better just like when you have yourself a wank and well... mind your teeth.” Harry reached for him then and Malfoy relaxed against the trophy case as Harry pumped slowly. “Fuck.” He moaned and Harry pressed his thumb over Malfoy’s head and his cock twitched in response. “—fucking handle a cock, can’t you Potter. Wank that often?” Harry stared up at him: Malfoy was pulling at his own hair with both hands, his eyes were pinched shut and his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth. Harry glanced at his hand—at Malfoy’s cock as it dripped precum—and then gazed back up at Malfoy as he swiped his flat tongue over the weeping tip. </p>
<p>Malfoy’s head snapped down towards him and Harry trailed his tongue down Malfoy’s length and then back up again. Malfoy’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, his hips rolled forward and he buried one hand in his hair again while the other fisted in his robes. “Like that Potter. Just keep— Merlin.” He gasped when Harry dipped his head and pushed a few inches of Malfoy’s cock past his lips. He pulled back with a pop and then pushed further down on Malfoy while his moan filled the room they were in. “Just like that.” Malfoy caressed his cheek and then dropped his hand to his side again. Harry moaned around Malfoy’s cock and twisted his wrist as he pumped him as he sucked. “So good, Potter. Just like that, so good.” Malfoy whispered and Harry glanced up at him as he pumped and dipped lower to lave his tongue against Malfoy’s balls. “What the fuck.” Malfoy moaned, “Where— where’d you fucking learn that?” He gasped and Harry pulled back and spit onto the head of Malfoy’s cock and dragged his spit all the way to his base before he stroked him faster. </p>
<p>“Uncle’s porn collection. They leave me alone in the house often and I get bored...snooped around.” Harry shrugged. </p>
<p>“Porn?” Malfoy asked and then moaned when Harry sucked on the tip of his cock. </p>
<p>“Video’s of men and women having sex.” Malfoy hummed and Harry bobbed his head along the length of him while he fumbled with his trousers.</p>
<p>“You going to get yourself off Potter? Going to stroke your cock while you suck mine?” Malfoy smirked down at him and Harry pulled off of him and made a show of spitting into his palm before resuming. “Fuck. You’re mouth is— fuck— so good Potter. Just like that.” He groaned and swept his hand into Harry’s hair and pulled. “You’re getting distracted by trying to get yourself off Potter.” Malfoy growled and pulled Harry’s hair until he was away from his cock with his mouth open. “I’m going to fuck your face.” Draco bent and slipped his tongue against Harry’s, they both moaned and Malfoy smirked. “You want me to fuck your face, don’t you Potter?” Harry moaned again, his hand working his own cock as he stared up at Malfoy. “Is that all you want?” Harry groaned when Malfoy jerked his head a bit. “Or did you want me to fuck your tight little ass?” Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head, ignoring the way Malfoy’s words made his body ache with need. </p>
<p>“I want to suck your cock.” Malfoy grinned at the words Harry whispered against his mouth. </p>
<p>“Open your mouth.” Harry obeyed and Malfoy spit onto his tongue before straightening and shoving his cock into Harry’s mouth until he was gagging from the length. “Such a fucking slut for my cock, aren’t you Potter.” Malfoy gripped either side of Harry’s head and thrust harder, faster, rougher into his mouth. Malfoy pulled from him and Harry gasped and tried to catch his breath, he coughed and stared up at Malfoy through watering eyes, “Fuck you’re pretty like this.” He moaned and pressed his head against Harry’s lips, they parted and Malfoy thrust shallowly into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Are you going to cum Potter? Are you close?” Harry nodded and Malfoy pulled from his mouth and Harry leant forward to continue, “Beg me for it.” Malfoy smirked and held Harry’s head still. “Beg me to suck my cock, Potter. Beg for me to cum in your mouth.”</p>
<p>“Malfoy.” Harry moaned and leant forward again, only to be stopped with a sharp pull of his hair. </p>
<p>“Beg, Potter. Beg for me to let you swallow my cum.” Harry moaned and brought his hand up to spit in his palm again. He knelt there and pumped his cock while Malfoy watched, Harry’s head was clouded and his eyes heavy and he just wanted to cum— he as so close, he just needed something extra something—</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Harry sucked his teeth when Malfoy ground the heel of his shoe into his thigh again. “Malfoy— Malfoy I’m so close. Please. Just— just let me finish. Let me— I want to—” Harry moaned and Malfoy dropped his foot and shifted forward to tap his cock against his mouth. “Let me suck your cock Malfoy.” Harry’s tongue darted out to swipe along the underside of Malfoy’s cock. “Let me suck you until you cum in my mouth. I want— I want to taste your cum. Please I—” Malfoy led himself into Harry’s mouth again and thrust so deep that Harry choked and his eyes watered at the strain to his throat. </p>
<p>“You’re going to swallow me Potter.” Malfoy demanded, “You’re going to swallow and thank me for letting you taste my seed.” Harry groaned around Malfoy’s cock and Malfoy moaned and pulled his hair harder as he directed his mouth up and down his length. “You better fucking swallow Potter. I’ll curse you if you don’t, you hear me?” Harry moaned and nodded the best he could, “Cum Potter. Fucking cum all over yourself.” He licked his lips and Harry blinked back tears, “You should fucking see yourself,” Malfoy grunted out, “on your fucking knees for me. Sucking my cock like any other Gryffindor whore. Fuck.” His head fell back and Malfoy groaned low in his throat; Harry reached up and cupped his balls and Malfoy’s thighs trembled. “Merlin— you’re so pretty like this. Mouth wrapped around my cock like this, your fucking pretty eyes watering and staring up at me,” Harry’s body quivered, and his strokes stuttered with his impending orgasm. He squeezed a little harder and let his thumb swipe across his slick head. “Fucking cum Potter, and I’ll let you have me. I’ll let you have my cum in your mouth. That’s what you fucking want isn’t it?” Harry nodded and whined when Malfoy picked up the pace, “Fucking cum already and I’ll fucking spill down your throat, Potter. Fuck, I’m so close.” he licked his lips and moaned. “Cum.” Malfoy ordered in a growl and Harry’s body obeyed. </p>
<p>Harry’s body shuddered, his muscles tensing and jerking as he milked his cock and spilled into his fist. He moaned and whined around Malfoy’s cock as he used Harry’s mouth to get himself off, Malfoy’s hips jerked as he stroked Harry’s mouth along his length. Once, twice— </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Malfoy shouted out as he came at the back of Harry’s throat. Harry gagged and shuddered but Malfoy continued pumping his cock shallowly in his mouth, kept spilling his hot cum down Harry’s throat with every twitch of his cock. “Fucking swallow it.” Malfoy demanded and Harry shuddered as he obeyed, “Get it all Potter. Don’t fucking waste it.” Harry used the hand that wasn’t covered in his own cum to firmly stroke Malfoy’s cock until it started to soften in his mouth. Malfoy moaned and Harry swiped his tongue over the tip and then gave one last suck before he sat back on his heels and they each tried to catch their breath. With a steadying inhale, Harry silently Accio’d his wand and cleaned his cum from his hand, trousers and the floor while Malfoy set about fixing his clothing.</p>
<p>He stood, shakily and braced himself against the display table while Malfoy finished securing his buttons. “What?” Malfoy spat out and Harry watched himself tuck his shirt into his trousers and secure his belt. “Out with it Potter.” Malfoy swept a hand through his hair and Harry opened his mouth but closed it and tried to will away the flush that was permeating through his body. </p>
<p>“I just...” He cleared his throat, “Thank you.” Harry licked his lips and stared at the space between their feet. Malfoy made an amused sound and readjusted his robes in a flourish. “If you ever wanted to...” Malfoy chuckled and Harry’s face burned, “You know what Malfoy. Never mind, just— fuck off, yeah?”</p>
<p>“I let you suck my cock and you’re all pouty and needy like a girl.” Malfoy chuckled and stepped forward, he slid his hands along the sides of Harry’s throat to tipped his head towards him. “Don’t worry Potter, you’ve made the top ten. Hell, top three if I’m being honest.” Harry stared back at him with wide eyes and Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to the complements.” Harry rolled his eyes and Malfoy sighed: “Fuck you’re pretty.” Harry gasped when Malfoy pulled him to his chest and slanted his lips against his. The kiss was slow and tender and if it were from a woman Harry would have been planning ways to ask her to go to Hogsmead with him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t even sure if it mattered if they were a woman, because if any other man had kissed him this way Harry thought he might have asked him as well. But it wasn’t just anyone, it was Malfoy and no matter how much of a ridiculously good kisser he was… it was Malfoy.  When he finally pulled away, Harry was left breathless and panting while Malfoy smirked at him with flushed cheeks. Harry pinched his eyes shut and swallowed hard— but this was Malfoy.</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes fluttered open and they refocused behind his cracked glasses that Malfoy had gently replaced on his face, he pushed them up the bridge of Harry’s nose and then turned to stride out of the room. Harry was left alone, panting and flushed with his mind reeling over what he had just done. Who he had just done it with and how it had made him feel. He stared after the shock of blond hair until it was gone and then scrambled for his invisibility cloak to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower before he did something stupid like ask Malfoy what kind of cologne he used. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabble? Oneshot? Might make this into a series because... well... I want to? And instead of updating or editing or even writing my WIP I decided to write some Drarry smut so... enjoy!<br/>xxBride</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>